


Like lovers do

by Zon_Chan



Series: Lyric fanfics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Short chaptersLike lovers do by Hey violet.





	1. 1

 

 

> "I see you watching me, eyes on your target. Mix drinks and smoke rings it's already started."
> 
>  

The brown haired teen slowly moved his body to the sound of the music playing in the room. In one hand he had a fistful of a dark t-shirt and the other held a bottle of beer.

The brown haired teen was humming some old school song, while a dark-haired man watched the teen let loose sitting in a leather chair.

"Mr.Stark come join me!" The teen whined letting the fabric slip out of his grip. And beckoned the man over with a finger and a smile.

Tony grinned and walked up to the boy and trailed his hand delicately up the boy's shoulders. Giving kisses on his collarbone, "Peter." Tony muttered burying his face in the crook of Peters' neck. 

The teen moaned and tangled his fingers in Tony's hair. The older man reached back and gently took the half-empty beer bottle from the younger one hands and sat it down on the nearby coffee table.

Hands clasped together with bodies pressing together. Lips locked with one another and the desires that are being fulfilled. 


	2. 2

> "It won't be too long before me and you, are doing what lovers do. Clothes on the floor we're exploring our bodies."

 

A knock on the door woke up the lovers from their sleep. The younger of the two looked at the alarm clock with wide alerted eyes. 

"Shit." He cursed, the clock on the nightstand read, 10:45.

"Tony! You need to get up! You have a meeting at eleven and you're cutting it really close!" Peppers voice ranged out throughout the room.

Tony quickly got up and slipped on his boxers before going to the door and opening it a crack. He smiled at the blond women in front him, "I'll be ready." He supplied. 

"Right, well hurry up." Pepper said looking at the man oddly before walking away.

Tony sighed in relief and closed and locked the door behind him. "Sorry about that." He apologized to his younger lover, who was hurriedly getting his clothes on. 

"It's fine. I need to get to school before they call Aunt May though." Peter responded, buckling his belt on his jeans. Tony walked over to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing?" Peter laughed, leaning into his lover's touch.

"I don't want you to go." Tony pouted.

"Sorry, if it makes you feel better I don't like it any more than you do." Peter sighed. That made the dark haired man chuckle. Tony helped Peter put on his sweater and zipped it up for him. 

"I love you." He said placing a sweet kiss on the teenagers lips. 

"And I you." Peter returned, licking his lips, before opening the window and swinging away.


	3. 3.

> "Getting you off is my new favorite hobby. Lipstick on your neck brands like a tattoo. Cause that just how lovers do."
> 
>  

"Peter nice to see you, again." Pepper faked a smile, at the teenage boy. Said teen nervously nodded back at the blond woman. "You've been hanging out here lately. Don't you have any friends or school stuff?" She questioned.

Peter gulped, "Uh, yeah, but you know. Being here is cool and stuff." The teen looked around not daring to meet the woman's eyes.

"Well anyways, Tony's in the lab. Like always, hope you don't get bored." Pepper said, the clicked of her heels trailing behind her as she left.

The dark haired teen breathed a sigh of relief and started heading towards Tony's lab.

Peter knocked on the glass window before walking into the room. Tony sat on a chair surrounded by machinery and holding a screwdriver in his hands and a pen in his mouth. 

Tony looked up at the sound of the taping glass and smiled at his young lover.

"School get out already?" The dark-haired man asked, putting down everything and standing up to greet the teen properly.

"Early release." Peter responded, trailing his finger up the older man's shirt. Tony chuckled and grabbed the teens hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I was thinking tonight, we'll go out. I know a very private place for us to go to." Tony offered with a grin on his face.

Peter smiled, "Sounds amazing already." The two shared a kiss before Tony started telling Peter about what he was currently working on.


	4. 4

> "Oh, love is just another four letter word.  
> But that never stopped nobody."
> 
>  

**Peter**

_I miss you._

 

**Tony**

_I know I miss you too baby. I'll be back in a few days though._

 

**Peter**

_But I want you now daddy! {Imagine attached}_

 

**Tony**

_Jesus kid! You're going to give me a heat attacked! I'm in the middle of a conference!_

 

**Peter**

_Sorry, I'll behave now. ;)_

 

**Tony**

_Aren't you supposed to be in school?_

 

**Peter**

_Ditching._

 

**Tony**

_That's a good way to get punished sweetie._

 

**Peter**

_Can't wait._

 

**Tony**

_Nevermind! I'll be back tomorrow. You just can't control yourself when I'm not around, can you?_

 

**Peter**

_Not at all. Hurry up though! I'll be waiting with a new outfit!_

 

**Tony**

_Damnit Peter, the things you do to me._

 

**Peter**

_You're welcome! :D_

 

**Tony**

_Don't act all innocent with me._

 

**Peter**

_I'll see you in a few hours then._

 

**Tony**

_Peter._

_Peter?_

_Peter!_

_Fuck._

 

 


	5. 5

> "Oh, either way we lose.  
> Just like lovers, just like lovers do."
> 
>  

"Hey Peter, what's that on your neck?" An older woman with brown hair asked. 

Peter slapped a hand on his neck and looked up at his Aunt in question, "What do you mean?" He blushed.

The woman raised an eyebrow at her nephew's reaction. "Is that a hickey?" She asked, and her voice raised a bit at the question.

"Um, maybe?" Peter squeaked. His heart was practically thumping out of his chest. The fear of being caught was thrilling and terrifying in his veins.

The woman then let out a teasing grin and patted her nephews back. "So, who's the lucky lady? Is it MJ? She's a lovely girl. 

Peter coughed into his hand, " Um it's not a girl actually." He confessed.

Peter's Aunt's eyes soften and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "A boy then. Does he take care of you?" She asked. The brown haired teen nodded his head. "As long as your happy, that's all that matters." She told her nephew with a smile.

Peter let out a deep breath, eyes gathering in his eyes. "Thanks, Aunt May." 

She nodded her head, "Well, help me with dinner. And tell me all about him!" 


	6. 6

> "His and hers closets are perfect for skeletons.  
>  Hiding resentment and shared infidelities."

 

"So Peter." A brown haired teen said walking up to Peter.

Startled Peter slapped his locker shut and turned around. Both teens jumped at the loud noise. "Sorry." Peter said sheepishly.

"It's okay." The teen chuckled awkwardly.

"So what's up Harry?" Peter questioned his friend. 

"Um, well I was wondering if you would like to have dinner sometime?" Harry asked, twirling his fingers together.

"Oh um, wow." Peter let out a nervous laugh. "I can't." The brown-eyed teen responded softly.

"Why not?" Harry almost shouted. "I mean, your not dating MJ anymore. Why won't you at least give me a chance?" Harry demanded.

"Sorry, I just don't see you as that." Peter rushed out as an answer.

"I see." Harry glared at the floor.

"I have to go. Stark internship." Peter explained before making his way out of the school. Making sure Harry didn't follow, Peter made his way to the schools parking lot. 

The teenager searched the parking lot for the case he knew Tony would be waiting in. His eyes landed on the grey silver car and he quickly made his way towards it. 

When the car door slammed behind him Peter smiled at the older man, "Hi Mr. Stark." Peter smirk.

"Peter, let's take a drive." 


	7. 7

> "Cheers to regret, wash it down with some booze.  
> Drinking like lovers do."
> 
>  

Bodies clashed against each other. Loud music blared through the walls of the building. And two lovers were dancing very close together. Both smiling at each other. Eyes full of lust and adornment.

The other party goers around them didn't seem to mind or notice the couple. 

The two were just in their own world. Filled with nothing but the two of them. 

The oldest of the two gently grasp the younger one's hand and lead him to the bar. Where they drank vodka on the rocks. 

They laughed at each other's jokes. And bathed in each others presence. Enjoyed the company they shared together.

Whether this was love or not, didn't seem to matter to them at the moment. They had each other. They were both fascinated by one another. 

They adored each other.

One was too young to know what love was. The other, to old to believe in such a tale.

However in this hour of the day. Where the laughs came easy and the smiles weren't forceful. 

They definitely loved the times they had together. And they never wanted this dance between them to end. Not in the long run.

But, actions do have consequences. Good or bad.


	8. 8

> "Oh, love is just another four letter word.  
> But that never stopped nobody."
> 
>  

"Miss Potts is on her way up." Jarvis informed Tony.

"Oh great." Tony muttered under his breath.

The blond had entered the man's workshop with a firm look on her face. "Tony we need to have a serious talk." She began.

"Okay, let's be serious now." Tony said sarcastically.

Pepper slammed down a folder in front of Tony on his desk. "Take a look." She glared.

Shivers going up and down his spine, Tony flipped open the folder and revealed photos. Pictures of him and Peter. Doing very illegal things together. 

"Where did you get these?" Tony questioned with a low voice.

"You have lots of enemies Stark. They would love to watch you fall." Pepper stated. "Do you really want to be the reason why you fall off your throne?"

"What do you want?" Tony asked now glaring at the woman.

"You'll find out." She answered before leaving the workshop.

Tony sighed and threw the photos across the room. "Jarvis call Peter."

"Yes sir."

 


	9. 9

> "Oh, either way we lose.  
> Just like lovers, just like lovers do."
> 
>  

"What do you mean?" A brown haired teen asked anxiously through the phone. The teen was pacing back and forth in the bathroom of his high school. Because Tony wouldn't call in class if I wasn't important.

 _"Pepper is smart. If she finds anything else, she won't be so kind next time."_ Tony said.

Peter nodded, "Okay, okay, how long do you think we have to wait then?" He questioned.

 _"I don't know, I'll call you though okay?"_ Tony told the teen.

A soft smile formed on Peter's lips. "Okay."

 __Another teen, well hidden in the bathroom grinned to himself. Harry now had the reason.


	10. 10

> "That's how it goes, so take care like a grown-up.  
> Life's not a fairytale, it's hard to own up."
> 
>  

Peter felt like everything was crushing around him. If Pepper continued to blackmail Tony like this. When was it going to stop? Would she actually end Tony's life? Was it Peter's fault?

Peter sighed and zipped his backpack before getting out of his seat. Detention seemed to never end. Maybe they should stop everything? Wait until Peter was of legal age. 

But Peter didn't want to let Tony go.

"Hey man, what's up?" Ned asked walking by Peter's side.

"Nothing." The teen replied.

"Something's wrong. You fiddle with the straps of your backpack when your upset." MJ informed him. Peter coxed an eyebrow at the girl. "Just an observation."

"Just that, Mr. Stark is going away on vacation. So that means the internship is put on hold until he comes back." Peter lied.

"That just means we get to hang out more right? Don't be bummed out!" Ned smiled.

"Yeah, you'll get your science toys back. Be patient." MJ said. Peter just nodded his head.

"Hey, that means we get to see that movie together now! The new one that's out this weekend!" Ned cheerfully told Peter.

"Yeah." Peter responded with a slight smile of his face.

Just be patient. 


	11. 11

> "Hire a hitman to take care of you.  
> And end it like lovers do."
> 
>  

"Mr. Stark, its been weeks." A brown haired teen greeted the older man.

"Mr. Parker." Tony grinned. "Shall we?" He opened the car door for the teenager. Peter smiled and stepped in.

"Where are we headed off to?" Peter questioned Tony. Lacing their fingers together. The contact felt nice, felt right to Peter.

"Dinner, then hopefully back to my place." Tony answered with a smile.

"Your going to wine and dine me, Mr. Stark?" Peter teased.

"You deserve more than being wine and dined." Tony replied kissing Peter's knuckles.

"What about Pepper?" Peter asked.

Tony stiffed at the name but relaxed, "She has promised to not say anything." 

"Hush money?" Peter guessed. Tony  grimaced but nodded. "Tony, please don't do this. We can,we can stop this. Wait until I'm eighteen." 

"Do you want to stop?" Tony asked the teen. Peter shook his head. "Then we won't. Soon it won't even matter. I'm not letting you go." Tony told Peter.

Peter blushed and nodded his head.

"Let me wine and dine you now."


	12. 12

> "Oh, love is just another four letter word, but that never stopped nobody  
> Oh, either way we lose."
> 
>  

The lovers laid in bed. Naked and holding onto each other. Just enjoying the comfort of each other. Loving the feeling that the other brings them.

"We should do something." Tony said breaking the silence.

"Like what?" Peter asked tracing patterns on Tony's chest.

"Maybe a trip. Just the two of us. I could tell May that its a trip for the internship." Tony spoke. 

Peter hummed and smiled, "Just the two of us. Spending time together. Where would we go?" 

"Maybe the beach.  I own like four. Where would you like to go?" Tony questioned his young lover.

"Anywhere with you." Peter replied. 

Tony hugged Peter closer to his chest and sighed in content. Everything was calming down. And soon, they wouldn't have to hide anything. 


	13. 13

> "I see you watching me, eyes on your target.  
> Mix drinks and smoke rings."
> 
>  

A knocked sounded against the apartment door. Wiping her hands on the towel, the woman moved to get the door.

Maybe it was Pete, deciding to come home early from his internship. He has been spending a lot of time over there. The woman wondered what her nephew was working on.

She opened the door and was met with a young woman. Blond hair and a package in her hands.

"May Parker?" She asked. 

"Yes?" May said looking confused. Who was this?

"Hi, I'm Pepper Potts." The blond woman introduced holding out her hand.

May shook her hand with a smile. "Your with Tony aren't you? Oh, look how beautiful you are! Come in!" May ushered the woman into her home.

"Actually we aren't together anymore." Pepper told May.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." May spoke apologetic.

"No it's fine. I'm here to talk about Peter." Pepper said.

"Is everything okay?" May asked worriedly.

"You might want to sit down." Pepper sighed.


	14. 14

 

> "It's already started, let's roll the dice and we'll both make our moves  
>  Playing like lovers do."
> 
>  

"And now in breaking news, Tony Stark the world's Iron man has been arrested. For having sexual affairs with a underage teenage boy."

"Peter its for the best." May tried to told with the brown haired teen.

"No! Everything was consensual! I wanted it! I want him!" Peter shouted.

"You don't know what you want." May told him, shutting his bedroom door.

Peter let tears fall out of his eyes. Let his sobs be loud. Everything hurt, everything was numb. 

Then his phone went off. A text from Tony.

_Tony_

**_I'm sorry._ **

 

_Peter_

**_No, its my fault. I got you arrested._ **

 

_Tony_

**_Do you still want this?_ **

 

_Peter_

**_You know I do._ **

 

_Tony_

**_Wait for me then._ **

 

_Peter_

**_Always._ **


End file.
